


The Choice

by Capella



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella/pseuds/Capella





	The Choice

I was partway to the _dash_ when a voice from behind called my name.

"Katran!"

Suprise alone made me stop and turn. This stranger, from Earth where my Atrus dwelled, said my name correctly, while even my husband did not.

"Take the book. You may not want it now, but in later years....friends and family can be such a comfort when you are tired of hopping Ages." That simple statement concluded. Nothing else was said.

I turned and continued running, running towards the dash, hoping that my brief delay had not caused any harm. Quickly I imputted the code, but Gehn had changed it. Before I could turn to ask, I heard the stranger say, "Fahsee-heegahbree-naigahsehn-vahgahtor-vaht". Again I was suprised...this stranger knew D'ni? But I had not the time to ponder; I simply put in 25-17-13-9-5 and, when the cover rolled back, Linked.

The cage was up in Gehn's 233rd Age, I noticed; that would make things so much simpler. My stranger friend, if I could hazard a guess, was curious, and removing all possible distractions was the only way to escape before Gehn's people could stop us.

Ripping the pages from the Linking Books unneeded, I set off to save the villagers.

\---

I stared at the Tay Book in the Moiety chamber. All but Nelah had passed. She looked at me and smiled, a soft farewell, then Linked herself.

The Book...

A rumble through the ground. Time was short, time was passing. I needed to return to Allatwan before the mysterious stranger shattered the cover and released the Allatwan from its binding...and dooming Riven.

I knew I should leave the Book, let it be taken in the collapse....but I could not.

 _You may not want it now, but in later years...friends and family can be such a comfort..._

 _At other times I am something else..._

 _You may not want it now, but in later years..._

 _They don't know me..._

 _such a comfort..._

 _They don't know me..._

 _in later years..._

I made my choice.


End file.
